<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moondance by milktea_n_bbang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228535">Moondance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktea_n_bbang/pseuds/milktea_n_bbang'>milktea_n_bbang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chanhee is done, Fluff, Kevin Moon is naked, Kevin is a moon being, Kevin is an alien¿, M/M, Minor Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Self-Indulgent, Soulmates, idek what this is, if you squint really hard - Freeform, loner Juyeon lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:29:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktea_n_bbang/pseuds/milktea_n_bbang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Hold hands with me, dance with me,<br/>Darling, what are you waiting for ?<br/>Take out your favorite clothes and wear them,<br/>Even when the night returns, I’m still loving you baby,<br/>Let’s close the curtains and<br/>Dance in the moonlight.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or, Juyeon is lonely. And maybe someone unexpected can help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moondance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first ever work on ao3 and my first work for The Boyz!! This was beta-ed by my (horrible) best friend who insisted I buy her bubble tea in exchange lol, so if anything is wrong, it's all her fault now. </p><p>Anyways, most of this doesn't really make sense but I just needed an output to vent my thoughts, and a self-indulgent fic was just the solution. Enjoy!! </p><p>This whole fic is based off of Moondance by NU'EST (my first loves).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juyeon blinked once. Then he blinked twice, trying to take in the fact that there was a naked man on his doorstep at 4:12 am on a Sunday morning. It was a particularly stressful day for him, which caused him to half-believe that he was probably dreaming when he heard the ringing of the doorbell which woke him up from his slumber. There was a vicious thunderstorm going on outside and the man had glowing skin. <em>HOLY FUCK THE MAN HAD GLOWING SKIN. </em></p><p>Juyeon was usually a rationally-thinking person who rarely made brash decisions on impulse if he were to say so himself. But at that very moment, he felt like he had every right in the world to completely flip his lid. </p><p>He stared at the stranger for what felt like eternity and the stranger stared right back, his eyes a clear greyish-blue, so clear that they were almost sparkling. Neither of them uttered a single word. </p><p>Then down came a particularly loud thunder, making the both of them flinch and snap out of their trance. </p><p>"J-Juyeon, can you please let me i-in ?",the stranger asked while trembling, with what Juyeon could only describe as the most angelic voice he had ever heard. Chanhee would've been offended at that statement. </p><p>Juyeon blamed it on his sleepiness and his brain's inability to work properly in odd hours of the morning, so he let the glowing, naked stranger in, guided him to his bedroom, gave him a towel, took out an extra blanket, and headed over to his largest sofa with a sureness that it was probably just a lucid dream, and decided to call it a night even though it was already morning. </p><p>That sureness was, however, proven false when he woke up with a sore neck from lying cramped up in his sofa which was, as he discovered when he woke up, way too small for him. </p><p>He checked the time, 4:35 pm, wow he overslept . Then with all his non-existent hope, slowly made his way to his bedroom.</p><p>He gently opened the bedroom door, half-hoping that his bed was empty and that he had somehow sleepwalked to his sofa in the middle of the night with a blanket and other such ridiculous possibilities. </p><p>All of his thoughts were gone the instant he saw the stranger sleeping peacefully on his bed, the soft evening sunlight kissing his skin,making it glow, but not in the same way as earlier and judging from the exposed thigh that peeked out from the duvet, Juyeon was pretty sure he didn't give him clothes last night (or was it this morning?) </p><p>Then the stranger started stirring and Juyeon finally came back to reality, realizing that he had probably just stood there by the bedside just staring at him for a long time. Then he started internally panicking. </p><p>"Oh...ummm....wow, you're up now". <em>WHAT THE HELL LEE JUYEON </em>?</p><p>The stranger slowly sat up, the duvet falling from his chest, and yes Juyeon did not,in fact, give him clothes. Then he blinked blearily, taking in his surroundings in his sleepy state till he finally adjusted. Then his eyes widened in what could only be described as pure joy when he registered Juyeon's presence.</p><p>Then the next few minutes, Juyeon wasn't even sure what the hell happened because the stranger suddenly pulled him towards his own body and now he was on top of the stranger, with said stranger burying his face on the crook of his neck and holding him so tightly, as if Juyeon would leave forever if he accidentally even let go of him even for a second . To say that Juyeon was flustered would be an extreme understatement. </p><p>Juyeon then tried his best to hold himself up, his arms on either side of the stranger's head as said stranger slowly let loose of his almost death-grip. And maybe Juyeon was really fucking stupid but he just stared at the stranger again, there was something oddly familiar about him. </p><p>Then the stranger smiled. And maybe Juyeon's heart skipped a beat noticing how close their faces were.</p><p>"Juyeon, I can't believe I can finally talk to you !", the stranger giggled. He fucking GIGGLED. Juyeon didn't want to die of cardiac arrest at such a young age. He was only 23 !</p><p>"I'm really sorry", Juyeon said as he attempted to pull away from their awkward position ,"but I don't know who you are".</p><p>But the stranger held him tight again. And Juyeon was stuck there. He only complained a little.</p><p>"But you do know me, for most of your life . You used to talk to me all the time", that left Juyeon even more confused. </p><p>"It's me, Kevin. Although you rarely have time for me nowadays ", he smiled again and Juyeon felt like he couldn't breathe. </p><p>Kevin. Yes, Juyeon did know Kevin. And yes, he did used to talk to him all the time. And he did know him for more than half of his life. </p><p>But the problem was, Kevin wasn't a person,well not a real one, until now at least. </p><p>Kevin was an imaginary person Juyeon made up,whom he talked to every night he felt a little lonely, whose name he made up when watching Home Alone on television as a child, and who had somehow evolved along onto become a more important part of Juyeon's life. </p><p>Kevin was the name he had given to the imaginary person he danced with on the rooftop every night during his middle school years because his parents were not supportive of his dreams. </p><p>Kevin was the person he talked to every night back when he finally left home and he felt like everything was going wrong. </p><p>Kevin was a name he had given to his imaginary lover when he had found out that he was gay, because he was too afraid of the world then. </p><p>Kevin was the name he had associated to the moonlight and the moon, because Juyeon's darkest hours always happened during the night and he needed a friend then,and his only friend was the moon.</p><p> In short, Kevin was literally the name of the imaginary best friend / dance partner / lover whom Juyeon had somehow associated with the moon whom he was convinced he had met once briefly on the night he graduated middle school, but he brushed it off because there was no way he could be real, right? </p><p>But maybe, just maybe, he was real. </p><p>"Juyeon, you're staring", the stranger, no, Kevin, said with a faint tint of red on the tip of his ears, a shy grin on his lips. </p><p>And Juyeon finally understood the familiarity of the shorter male earlier. Because even though he had never seen him once in real life (now Juyeon thinks, maybe he did) , he had seen him in his dreams and imagination at least a thousand times throughout his life. </p><p>And Juyeon was overwhelmed, so he finally hugged Kevin back, maybe even tighter than Kevin earlier. Because Kevin was real, and he was afraid he would disappear only to appear in his dreams and imagination again. And Juyeon was so fucking scared of that.</p><p>"But how, how are you real? ", Juyeon whispered into his ear, afraid that his tears would spill if he even said a word more. </p><p>"I was real the moment you believed in me", and Juyeon cried. He sobbed into the shorter male's shoulders. </p><p>"I gave up lots of things to be here with you, you know ? ", and Juyeon nodded in acknowledgement, his head still buried on the younger's shoulder," but none of them were losses in the end ".</p><p>It took half an hour for Juyeon to stop crying. And another hour for Juyeon to finally calm down and let go of the smaller male. </p><p>"Will you stay with me forever? "</p><p>"Of course".</p><p>"But how is this even possible? "</p><p>"Shh, darling, you ask to much questions. We still have all the time in the world ".</p><p>Darling, ah yes, he used to call Kevin that back in highschool, when life felt a bit more lonely than it was now. </p><p>And Kevin stood up, took the elder's hands and started moving his body in a way that felt all too familiar to the elder,singing the same song Juyeon used to the dance to on the lowest volume, because he was afraid he would wake his parents up. </p><p>Kevin's voice was beautiful. It was like a warm hug, like the comfort that only the gleam of the moonlight could give him. And Kevin was beautiful, just like Juyeon had always imagined him to be all those years. And the moonlight shined on his skin. </p><p>"Dance with me. Darling, what are you waiting for?", and Juyeon did. He moved his body freely, and Kevin's smaller frame melted perfectly with his. </p><p>And Juyeon was happy, he was so fucking happy, dancing in the moonlight with the person he had loved for years. </p><p>And then he kissed him. And he finally realized it was more than just just a dream. Kevin was real. Kevin was there with him. And he wasn't leaving anytime soon.</p><p>---------</p><p>"LEE JUYEON YOU BETTER HAVE A FUCKING GOOD EXPLANATION !!", Chanhee screeched as he witnessed his best friend and roommate holding a naked stranger in said bestfriend's room. Juyeon's eyes comically widened and so did the stranger's, and Chanhee would have loved to crack a joke had the situation been a bit different. </p><p>"I stay over at Changmin's for ONE night and THIS happens !! Who even is this ?!!", Chanhee gave an incredulous look to the (no longer naked, courtesy of Lee fucking Juyeon) stranger who gave him a sheepish grin. </p><p>"I'm Kevin from the moo-"</p><p>"Kevin Moon!!",Juyeon quickly covered up and Chanhee shot the eldest a glare. </p><p>"I'm Juyeon's darling. I've known him since we were kids", and Chanhee gave a pointed glare to the eldest once again and Juyeon sighed, although the tips of his ears had turned pink .</p><p>"Kevin,you can't just go around saying that,we only met last night !", Juyeon said as his whole face heated up, Chanhee nearly choked on air while Kevin pouted. </p><p>This was going to take one hell of an explanation. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone please make a Kevin X Moondance edit. I literally wrote this because I wanted an edit but I can't edit videos for shit. </p><p>All kudos and comments are very much appreciated.</p><p> If you wanna talk/chat about TBZ and other stuff, hit me up on twitter @fleurjae114.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>